spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
Great Plains (New Pleistocene)
A savannah stretching from Montana to Alaska and some of what was formerly Canada. This savannah ecosystem is supported by the largest megafauna of North America. Great Plains *The Anerican kudu, Tragelaphus strepsiceros americana, is a descendant of greater kudus that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are similar to their ancestors, but with thicker fur to protect themselves against the cold. *The American blesbok, Damaliscus pygargus darlickii, is a descendant of blesboks that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are similar to their ancestors, but with thicker fur to survive the cold. *The American prairie cheetah, Acinonyx jubatus americanus, is a descendant of cheetahs that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are similar to their ancestors, but with thicker coats to survive the cold. They mainly prey on deer, goats, antelopes, sheep, etc. *The American fallow deer, Dama dama pacificii, is a descendant of fallow deer that were introduced to North America by humans. They are similar to their ancestors, but are blackish-gray in color. *The Tundra mammoth, Mammuthus northernii, is a species of mammoth, descended from woolly mammoths that were cloned by humans in the Holocene, that is found in large herds across the northern plains. They are similar in size to the extinct Columbian mammoth and are the largest land animals in North America. *The Greater bison, Bison rubrum, is a descendant of wood bison that migrated to the Great Plains. They resemble the long-extinct steppe bison in appearance and size. They are common in the grasslands. *The Longhorn bison, Bison pacificii. is a descendant of European bison that were released to North America for Pleistocene rewilding. They resemble the long-extinct Bison latifrons in appearance and size. *The American sable antelope, Hippotragus parvensii, is a descendant of roan antelopes that escaped from zoos, safari parks or private farms. They are similar to their ancestors, but with thicker fur to protect themselves against the cold. *The American roan antelope, Hippotragus montae, is a descendant of roan antelopes that escaped from zoos, safari parks or private farms. They are similar to their ancestors, but with thicker fur to survive the cold. *The North American dhole, Cuon alpinus virginianus, is a descendant of dholes that were introduced to North America and others escaped from zoos or breeding programs. They are similar to their ancestors, but with thicker coats to survive the cold. They are grayer in fur color. *The Great Plains zebra, Equus quagga americanus, is the descendant of plains zebras that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are darker than their ancestors. They are now woollier to survive the cold. They are one of the most common herbivores. *The American plains tiger, Panthera tigris montem, is the descendant of tigers that escaped from zoos. They are similar to their ancestors, but with thicker fur to survive the cold. Their favorite prey are elks, bison, deer, horses, etc. *The American eland, Taurotragus oryx americana, is a descendant of common elands that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are similar to their ancestors, but with thicker fur and blubber to protect themselves against the cold. They roam in large herds. *The American blackbuck, Antilope cervicapra americanus, is a descendant of blackbucks that were introduced by humans. They prefer the open spaces in large herds. Other than that, they are similar to their ancestors. *The Northern American lion, Panthera leo borealis, descended from lions that escaped from zoos or breeding programs. They live in prides and males and females have thicker coats and with fur between their paws the males have lost their manes because both sexes have large amounts of fur. *The American wildebeest, Connochaetes americana, is a descendant of wildebeests that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are now woollier and more social than their ancestors. They often migrate to search for new feeding grounds. *The American nilgai, Boselaphus tragocamelus americanus, is a descendant of nilgais that were introduced to North America by humans for sports hunting. They are similar to their ancestors. *The American aurochs, Bos moutanus, is the descendant of domestic cattle. They resemble a cross between a blaarkop cattle and a highland cattle. They are covered with thicker fur to survive the cold. They run in large herds. *The Prairie gray wolf, Canis lupus prairiea, a large subspecies of gray wolf, descended from generations of interbreeding between the rocky mountain wolf subspecies and the Mexican wolf subspecies. They are blackish-brown in fur color. They mainly prey on elks, antelopes, horses, etc. *The American wild horse, Equus ferus americana, is a descendant of feral horses that became truly wild. They are common in the grasslands. They resemble a grayish-brown Przewalski's horse. *The''' Great Plains jaguar', ''Panthera onca americanus, descended from jaguars that migrated to North America and others had escaped from zoos. They are about the size of a Bengal tiger. They are known to prey on elks, horses, goats, wild pigs, bison, etc. *The American wild dog, Lycaon pictus americana, is the descendant of African wild dogs that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are now covered in thick coats to protect themselves against the cold. *The Prairie hyena, Hyaena prairiea, is the descendant of brown hyenas that escaped from zoos, safari parks or breeding programs. They are carnivorous, living in packs that are male-dominant, led by dominant males known as patriarchs. They mainly prey on deer, elks, bison, etc. They are the main enemy of the Northern American lions. *The Mountain camel, Camelus moutanus, a descendant of Bactrian camels that escaped from zoos or safari parks. It shows many adaptations for living on an open grassland. *The American white rhinoceros, Ceratotherium americanii, is a descendant of white rhinoceros that escaped from zoos, safari parks or breeding programs. They are covered with thicker fur to protect themselves against the cold. *The American black rhinoceros, Diceros bicornis mons, is a descendant of black rhinoceros that escaped from zoos, safari parks or breeding programs. They are covered with thicker fur to protect themselves against the cold. *The Ruminant deer, Dama ruminanus, is a descendant of fallow deer introduced by humans during the Holocene. They live in large herds up to fifty to eighty members in a single herd. *The American giant tapir, Tapirus baiyeli, is a descendant of tapirs that migrated to North America. They are covered with thicker fur to protect themselves against the cold. It is about two times larger than Malayan tapir, making it the largest species of tapir. *The Arapaho gray wolf, Canis lupus monstrum, descended from generations of Mexican wolves that interbred with wolfdogs that escaped from sanctuaries. They range from dark brown, gray, white and black. They stood 3ft tall and over 7ft. in length. They have thick coats to protect themselves against the cold. *The American giraffe, Giraffa americanus, descended from giraffes that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are covered in thick fur to protect themselves against the cold. They are of the largest herbivores in North America. *The American prairie buffalo, Syncerus caffer montae, is a descendant of African cape buffaloes that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are similar to their ancestors, but are covered with woollier fur to survive the cold. *The American scimitar oryx,'' Oryx dammah mons'', is a descendant of scimitar oryxes that escaped from zoos, safari parks, breeding programs or private farms after their ancestors were introduced to North America since 1960s. They are similar to their ancestors, but with thicker fur. *The Tundra bison, Bison northernus, is a descendant of wood bison that migrated to the Great Plains. They resemble the long-extinct steppe bison in appearance, but about the size of gaurs. Category:North America Category:New Pleistocene